Memories
by Chelle1908
Summary: While she is alone thinking of a life she used to know, she is confronted with the past. first story, first lemon, let me know what you think!


She was walking down the streets of South Boston late Friday night, it had been nearly a year since she had visited her favorite thinking spot, and given what day was quickly approaching, she felt a night alone where no one could find her sounded more blissful with each passing minute. She turned down a dark alley, before coming across an empty parking lot, crossing the parking lot she found an old abandoned building, which despite its run down appearance of broken windows and crumbling bricks looked as beautiful to her as the day she came across it, before it was condemned. Coming up on the side of the building she pulled the wood covering one of the windows away enough to throw her bag in, then found a wood plank to prop the window open long enough to pull herself up and through the window. Grabbing the plank and her bag she began the walk to the spot she knew would help her with the thoughts she had go crazy in her mind. Just like every time she visited the old abandon building she set out a blanket to sit on, and then grabbed the journal she used to log away every memory she had of the life she once knew.

"_Murphy! Would you stop to let me explain?"_

"_There is nothing to explain to me, I seen everything, you're supposed to be my girl and you show that by making a move on me own brother?" Murphy yelled with all the anger in his body_

"_That's not what happened! I wouldn't, Connor is my best friend Murph, that's it. I love you" _

_Murphy not wanting to hear another excuse stormed from his house leaving behind his brother and the girl he thought he loved. She watched as he stormed from the house and got into his car after he peeled away from the house she walked to the bedroom the twins shared in the back of their house, in their quite Irish town. _

"_He left, why didn't you try to talk to him? You just let him leave Connor!"_

_Conner let out a sigh before lifting his body from the bed and crossing the room to wrap a comforting arm around his best friend._

"_Aye I did. It's for the best right now, I know me brother better than anyone else, and I can tell you right now pushing him and try to get him to see your side will only cause his temper to rise. It will be sorted in the morning, until then I think we should get you back home"_

"_I'm leaving to go back to America tomorrow night Connor; this isn't the way I wanted my last night here spent."_

_Nodding his head in agreement he did his best to put as much reassurance in the next sentence as he could. "As soon as we are both up tomorrow I'll talk to him, come over around noon, you two can have your talk than and get everything sorted before you go back home."_

"_Okay, I should head back before they worry, I'll see you tomorrow Connor."_

"_I love ya girl, things will work out they way they are meant to."_

_Nodding her head she turned from the house and she got in her car and drove towards the house she had been staying at while she has been in Ireland for a high school exchange program. _

She was brought from her thoughts after hearing a loud noise from outside the building; she placed her journal on the ground beside her and walked to the other side of the building where she thought she had heard the noise coming from. Once again she moved wood from her way so she could get a better look out of the window, she glanced left and right down the alley way but seen nothing to alert her that anything suspicions was happening. Taking up the spot she left she grabbed the journal to continue her thoughts.

_It was just before noon when she pulled her car up to the house she had come to know so well. Afraid of the confrontation and the goodbye that was going to follow, she took her time walking to the front door. Shortly after her knuckles connected with the door it was swung open reveling Connor, he walked out on the porch leaving the door open behind him. Kissing his best friend goodbye he wished her a safe flight and told her to stay in touch once she was back in America. She watched as Connor walked down the drive way and went for a walk. Turning to the door she came face to face with Murphy. She took a moment to look him up and down as he leaned against the door frame looking at the girl he fell in love with in six short months. Neither knew exactly the next move to make, their relationship had been a rollercoaster ride since the moment they met, but none of the fights that they have had were anything compared to him believe that she would betray him for his own brother. Letting out a sigh Murphy pushed from the door frame and walked inside, signaling that she should follow. They walked into the living room sitting across from each other on the couches that furnished the room. Not able to take the tension and awkward silence any longer so she began talking about her sadness about returning to America, affectively avoiding the conversation that needed to happen._

"_So, my flight leaves at 6. I'm really going to miss it here, you know, when I first got here I hated the school and everything. I didn't think I was going to make any friends, certainly didn't think I would fall in love with someone." She looked up at Murphy who sat looking at her with a blank face, she starting to get uncomfortable and looked down at her hands, playing with the solid silver band she wore on her right hand that Murphy gave her four months into the relationship. _

"_Look, Murph I don't want to fight the last day I'm here. What you seen, it wasn't what you thought. I love Connor, but I would never be with him in that way" She was waving her hand in a gesture she hoped he would pick up on, the thought of being intimate with Connor made her shift awkwardly In her seat, she didn't want to say the words she knew he had going through his head. Having sex with Connor was as close to incest as she believes it could get, she only wanted the once brother, and she was happy with him. Finally breaking his silence he, stood and started pacing._

"_You were topless in the room with him. He was lying on his bed, in his boxers!" _

_Standing from the couch she walked over and placed herself in front of his pacing path. _

"_He was lying on his bed in his boxers like he does every night! It was no different than it usually is, the only difference is I happened to not have a shirt on, which I'll admit looks bad on my part, but it wasn't off because I was dressing after something happened, we were drinking just like we planned and I spilled the drink down my shirt, I put one of Connors on while mine was drying, I was just switching back into my shirt."_

_Murphy let out a disbelieving laugh, "That is a bullshit story, is that the best you could come up with?" shaking his head and giving a disgusted look he opened the front door walking out on the porch. _

_She followed behind and leaned against the railing next to Murphy, "I don't know any other way to explain this to you Murphy." _

"_I don't want you to explain this to me. This is the end of the conversation."_

_Looking down she let the tears she had been holding fall down her cheeks, nodding slowly she slipped her ring off her finger, she grabs Murphy's arm and places the ring inside his open palm._

"_I'll miss you Murphy MacManus." _

_Murphy looked at the ring in his hand "I'll miss you too, have a safe flight back would ya?"_

"_Course Murph. I'll call you when I land, let you both know I'm safe" She began walking down the steps towards her car when Murphy called her back, he placed the ring back on her finger like he had the day he gave it to her. "I want you to keep that, we may be over, but I want you to have something to remember me by" Murphy leaned down and placed one last kiss on her check and opened her car door, she backed away from the drive way and headed for the airport, leaving behind her two best friends and her first love._

She heard the same crash she heard about 15 minutes ago only this time it sounded right outside the building, she exchanged the journal for the plank she used to prop open the window. Creeping up to the window she looked through the cracks between the wooden planks, she was positive of the noise this time, she didn't want to alert anyone of her presence by removing the wood. When she looked through the wood she seen a man on his knees when two men behind him, speaking too low for her to understand, but she could visibly see the guns they had placed on the back of his head. As soon as the two men finished speaking the guns went off, ending the life of the man on his knees, unable to stop the scream from ripping through her throat she pushed from the wall and collected her bag and journal and hid in a room shortly down the hall from the spot she set up. She could hear the two men walking into the building, looking for the woman that witnessed their murder. She crouched down lower as one of the men walked past the room. The man's shadow past by the window once more indicating he was heading to the center of the building, feeling like she was in the clear she let out the breath she was holding, grabbing her bag she made the decision that tonight was not the night to escape from real life, when she thought she heard the men leave the building she walked from the room to gather the blanket she left behind, folding it up and placing it back in the bag she turned from the spot an came face to face with the men she just seen take a life. The men were tall and well built, each in blue jeans and black pea coats, she looked to their faces and seen the black ski masks hiding their identity. She screamed again backing herself to the wall shaking her head, arms extended and began pleading for her life.

"Please, I swear I won't say anything just let me go home, don't kill me, please don't I have a home and a job, I just want to go back, don't kill me"

One of the men let out a low chuckle before answering in a think Irish accent "We aren't gonna kill ya lass, just checking to make sure the scream we heard wasn't anything bad happening to you"

"You aren't going to kill me?"

The other man let out a laugh that was all too familiar to the woman in front of them, "Na, we don't have no reason to be killing ya."

Feeling her entire body fill with relief, she slid to the ground and placed her head on her knees. One of the men walked forward and crouch in front of the woman, placing a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him when he made, feeling the same feeling she felt so many years ago. "Would you like us to walk you home miss? It's not too safe around these parts."

She let out a laugh of disbelief, "Apparently… is it acceptable now, for men to murder then offer to walk home a woman in an abandon building?"

The man standing off to the side responded with the same laugh he let out moments before, "Seems so, now how about that walk home?"

Nodding she stood up and grab her bag, the man that had placed the hand of comfort on her shoulder reached for her bag "Allow me"

She looked at him and smiled "Still the gentlemen aren't you Connor?" Although the man was still wearing his mask she could see his eyes widen. He pushed the mask so it rested on the top of his head, "How do you know my name?" Connor looked over at his brother, who decided to stop trying to hide his face and took his mask off as well, while the boys exchanged confused looks with one another, the third member of the room decided not to wait for them to get caught up on how she knew who they were and made her way out of the building. She was walking across the old parking lot when the men came jogging up behind her. Murphy grabbed her arm to stop her from walking further ahead of them and spun her around to get a better look at her under the street lamps. Squinting his eyes he searched her face for any clue that would reveal who she is to the brothers, she let out a laugh the boys recognized instantly, Murphy dropped her arm as if he was burned while Connor came forward to scoop her in his arm swinging her around like nothing was different between the two best friends.

"Connor put me down this second!"

"No! My god, girl look at you, you don't look anything like you did back in school."

She laughed again and smacked Connor on top of his head, finally letting her down she looked up into his face while responding to his statement concerning her looks, but he was telling the truth, when they knew her she was only going on seventeen years old, with long dark hair and would walk around in revealing clothes you would find most teenagers walking around in, but that's not the case anymore, going on 25, she is a working woman and she looks that part with her hair in a classic swing bob and light highlights to break up the dark she lived her whole life with, she was dress in less revealing clothes, but still considerably sexy for a woman alone in an abandon building.

"That was nearly ten years ago Connor, of course I look different, now boys it's getting late and we have a long walk I suggest we get moving, and while we are walking you can explain to me what I witnessed back there."

Each man took up a spot on either side of the woman they were escorting home and each began the explanation for not only what she witnessed, but the whole story that lead to the killing in the first place.

"Yeah, I've heard of the saints, never in a million years would I consider you two to be them, hell I had no clue you were even in America."

Connor hummed in agreement as they walked up to a building on the nicer side of the neighborhood. "Well boys, this is me, thanks for the walk home. It was great to see you again." Connor walked forward and gave another hug of goodbye "Aye, it was great to see you as well, we have been keeping a low key around here lately but we would love to get together with you another time, to get caught up in a proper way." Murphy, who was overall as quite as he could be, other than giving his account of how they became the saints, cleared his throat and agreed with his brother. "Aye we would like that"

"Come by tomorrow, about five, I'll make us some dinner, we can get caught up than."

Both boys nodded and watched as she walked up the step and made it inside safely before leaving to head back home.

Four o'clock came quickly the next day, after going through work distracted all day it was time to go home and begin preparation for the dinner she promised the boys. Ten minutes after five the buzzer for her apartment went off, signaling the boy's arrival, buzzing the up she went back to the kitchen to pull the garlic bread she made from the oven, as she placed the pan on the stove top she heard a knock on her door. Without leaving the kitchen she shouted for the boys to come in. They found their way to the kitchen and each sat at a bar stool watching as she stirred the contents she had in a pot, Connor was the first to break the silence.

"Now, is shouting for someone to come in your house really safe?"

"Hey just because I know you, and just because you're the saints that doesn't mean I need you giving me a lesson about what's safe."

"Fair enough" Connor responded while chuckling at the woman before him "So what's for dinner love?"

"I decided to keep it simple, I went with spaghetti, I didn't think either of you would mind."

"No, that's perfect thanks." Murphy mumbled from his spot. The tension between the two was growing by the minute, Connor feeling this decided he would leave the two alone to talk about the situation they have all recently found themselves in.

"I think I'm going to go step outside and have a smoke, and let you two get caught up while dinner finishes." Connor got up and let himself out the sliding door that lead to the balcony. The two parties left in the kitchen shifted uncomfortable at the same time, Murphy noticing this gave a small smile and got up and walked over to the stove.

"Do ya need help with anything? I'm not the best cook but I'll try"

"No, that's okay everything's about set, just giving the noodles a little longer to cook, would you like a tour?"

"Aye I would" Leading Murphy back in to the kitchen and down the hall she pointed to the bathroom, a closet, a spare room she uses for her office, then coming up on the last door of the hall she hesitated a moment before placing her hand on the handle and pushed open the door.

"Um, so this is my room" Murphy walked in cautiously and looked around, the room was nothing special the walls were a deep brown there is a queen size bed with an iron head board sitting against the opposite wall from the door, a jewelry chest and a dress were the only other things furnishing the room besides the two small bedside tables place on either side of the bed, there were several picture frames lining the walls, the ones above the bed getting Murphy's attention, in the frames there were several pictures of the time she spent in Ireland some of Connor and her, some of the three of them, and some of Murphy and her clinging to each other, the love they had as clear in the pictures just as it was to anyone that seen them together.

"I can't believe you kept these for so long."

"They are memories I couldn't separate from, you and Connor were my best friends, I loved the both of you."

A look of pain and lingering anger flashed across Murphy's face before he smoothed out his features, he turned from the room and made his way back down the hall he made it to the living room before being stopped.

"You still haven't let go of that have you Murph? You still think that I would hurt you like that?"

"It's in the past, it's no longer important."

This time it was pain and anger that flashed across her face, but unlike Murphy she wasn't able to hide it as well.

"You're a damn prick you know that Murphy? I've loved you since the day I met you, I never stopped loving you, I have spent the past five years thinking about you every day, wondering if you found someone else, do you know I've tried, but no one has ever matched up to you Murphy, it's like you have a hold on me and won't let go."

During her rant she found herself face to face with Murphy, ending her rant by shoving him into the nearest wall. Reacting out of instinct Murphy grabbed her arm and pushed her into the wall, he pinned her there with his body, a hand on either side of her head, and they stared into each other's eyes, a look of anger on both faces.

"To answer your question, No, I don't think you would hurt me like that and the moment I watched you walk out of my life I have regretted not telling you that. I love you, even after all these years, but that doesn't change a damn thing between us, what Connor and I are doing isn't something I'm about to let you get caught up in. You have a home and a career and it won't be ruined by me."

"Who the hell are you to decide what's best for me Murphy MacManus? You can't come into my home and tell me you love the same as you did or tell me that you missed me just as much as I missed you and expect things to go on like I never seen you. It's not fair to me or to you."

Slamming his open palm against the wall he pushed away and ran an agitated hand through his hair, he looked down at the ground and took a few calming breaths, when he looked up he seen her in the same position, only she had her arms crossed impatiently waiting for his answer, but she didn't receive an answer, what she seen was Murphy marching back to her before pushing her back against the wall and claiming her mouth. She quickly allowed him entrance after he ran his tongue along her lower lip, feeling his tongue against hers after so many years had her moaning lowly and running her hands up his chest and around his neck, one hand gripping tightly as if to reassure that this was not a dream, and the other tugging his hair in an attempt to pull him closer. Murphy placed his hands on her waist and slid them down her thighs, grabbing each he pulled her legs around his waist and pinned her against the wall with his hips, feeling his excitement growing she moaned again and rolled her hips to meet his larger bulge. Murphy groaned in response and began pushing against her, as their hips worked in sync with each other, Murphy's hands began to roam he wanted to touch every part of her body, he wanted to memorize the body he knew so well in his youth. Shortly after the kiss had started they both had to pull back for air, Murphy never stopping his exploring with his hands, moved his mouth down to her collarbone sucking gently, he felt her breathing increase and a moan of his name pass her lips along with a gentle plea.

"Murphy, mmm, God I've missed the feel of your mouth on me, don't stop."

After hearing those words Murphy moved from the wall, only making it as far as the couch on the opposite wall, after laying her down, Murphy pulled his shirt off before sliding hers over her head, not wasting a moment she reached behind her and unclasped her bra taking if off and throwing it off in the direction the shirts went. Letting out something she thought resembled a growl Murphy dipped his head and claimed one nipple in his mouth sucking roughly and biting down, he switched between the two, the pressure was building between her legs as she closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Murphy's teeth pulling her nipples before releasing them to suck and relieve the sting. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could and began moving once again, after Murphy paid attention to the breast he missed so much he reclaimed her mouth, as their hips moved faster and faster she pulled away mumbling Murphy's name over and over, a sign he knew meant she was getting close, he shifted so he had one foot on the ground a knee propped on the couch, grabbing the couch arm on the side of her head he began thrusting as quickly as he could, trying to bring her first orgasm on quickly so he could bring her body more.

"Fuck, Murphy, ohh God, faster I'm almost there"

Murphy watched as her mouth dropped open in a silent scream, her back arching as her legs tensed around his waist, he didn't stop his quick thrust, wanting her to ride out her orgasm as long has she could, after another moment he began to slow his thrust as her back hit the couch, she had a light sheen of sweat and a lazy smile on her face. Murphy began laughing

"That was just one love; I can't wait to see the look you'll have when I've finished with ya."

She looked up with a look of excitement, "Just one huh?"

"Aye" Murphy began kissing down his lover's body when he was stopped by her jeans; he pushed the button through and slid the zipper down, he looked up before pulling her pants from her body, to get one last reassurance that she wanted this just as bad as he did. When she smiled and nodded her head Murphy slip her pants off her body and let them hit the floor, after asking her to scoot her body up more on the couch he slowly separated her legs to see red silk panties with a dark spot showing just how much he was having an effect on her, with a smug smile he brought his hand to her mound and began to ran his fingers along the wet spot, he looked up to see his lover biting her lower lip and watching ever move he made.

"This is what you do to me Murphy, no guy can get me as wet as you do." She lifted her hips from the couch asking him silently to slid her panties from her body, once he did she began to run her hands along her body, pay attention first to her breast pulling at her nipples just like Murphy had with his teeth, leaving one hand to roll her nipples she slip the other down her flat stomach and between her legs, spreading her legs as far as she could, she rubbed her clit in slow circles then dipped her middle finger into her entrance, just to the knuckle before slowly removing her hand to suck her juices off, she knew from the past just how much it would turn him on to see her pleasuring herself, and she was proven right, just as she pulled her finger from her mouth Murphy claimed her mouth, he sucked her tongue into his mouth sucking as much of her juices off of her as he could, when that wasn't enough for him he put his hand between their bodies and began moving his fingers over her clit, using two to apply pressure as he moved in one direction quickly then slowly in the other, he legs began to shake as his teasing increased, she was getting close again but he didn't want her to come on his hand, he wanted to taste her as she came. Moving from the couch he got on his knees and pulled her to his towards him, he ran his nose from her knee to her inner thigh, the placed each foot on the edge of the couch, using one hand he slid two fingers into her body as far as he could, he pumped in and out before leaning down and claiming her clit in his mouth.

"Oh my god Murphy!"

Smirking against her clit he sped his fingers up before removing them, he used the tip of his tongue to flick her clit as quick as he could before running it up and down her dripping pussy, he stiffened his tongue and slowly slid it into her body, while he was fucking her with his tongue she reached down and began rubbing her clit as fast as she could with three of her fingers, she began grinder against Murphy's face, he looked up and seen her playing with her breast with the same look as before, her fingers got faster as her legs began twitching, Murphy went back to what he was doing and moved his tongue faster and faster until she exploded on his tongue, he licked up all her juices enjoying her taste. He got up from his knees and watched as she removed her hand from between her thighs and gave him another dreamy look.

"I want you in me Murphy, now!"

Not wanting her to wait Murphy undid his pants only to push them and his boxers down far enough to free his penis, with his lover completely naked and him on top of her with his jean, boxers and shoes on, he pushed into her and felt like he did when they used to be together five years ago.

"Oh my God Murphy, oh fuck!" Murphy began with slow pumps, getting the both used to the feel of each other again, "faster Murphy please, fuck faster" listening to this request Murphy pulled her hips closer to him and began thrusting faster and harder, his breathing picked up with each thrust, he looked down at his lover and was watching her breast bounce as she met his thrust. "Fuck baby I'm getting close, I need it harder Murphy" Murphy pulled his body from hers and after hearing a cry of protest pulled her up and put her on her knees, after he entered her from behind he began his thrust with a quicker pace and with harder thrust, "Fuck, ohh God ohh God, touch me Murphy, rub my clit I'm close" Murphy's response was a grunt and his fingers on his lovers clit, he began to rub back and forth as quickly as he could, he felt her inner muscles begin to clench, losing his composer he sped his fingers up, his lover began to thrust back into Murphy setting the pace she needed, soon after she clenched around Murphy screaming out his name "Murphy! Fuck fuck ung on God right there, right there!" Soon her back arched as her orgasm took her body over and she began to shake, losing himself in the moment, Murphy followed shortly after letting her clenching muscles get all the cum from him. Slowing his thrust he leaned over her slouched body, he kissed from her shoulder to her neck. After their breathing returned to normal she broke the silence, "We should get up, poor Connor has been by himself this whole time, and I'm sure dinner is ruined by now."

"Aye, let's go" They both got up and put their clothes back on, they walked into the kitchen to see the noodles drained and the sauce poured over them along with the bread cut. Each grabbed a plate and fixed themselves super, they walked outside on to the back porch where they found Connor finishing up his dinner and lighting a cigarette. Connor looked up at their arrival and gave a smirk "Well sounds like you guys got reacquainted nicely"

Murphy punched his brother in the arm but couldn't keep the smirk off his face "Fuck off Connor." The lovers sat down with Connor to finish their dinner, once they were done they sat on one chair, she was curled on Murphy's lap as they discussed their new dynamic and how it would affect the work they do. Accepting the brothers for who they were she looked at each, remember how they were back in Ireland and seeing how they are now, she realized she was a lucky woman to have her best friend and the man that she loves back. She felt Murphy's hand that was resting on her side squeeze lightly to get her attention, after she turned towards him he placed a sweet kiss on her lips, she pulled back and smiled.

"I love you Murphy MacManus."

"Aye, I love you too Sophia"


End file.
